metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ridley's Lair/Items
These are the items found in Ridley's Lair, throughout its various appearances. ''Metroid Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 From the left of the elevator, Samus will find a Red Hatch after several corridors. Through here is a small corridor containing the Energy Tank, but Samus must be careful as an invisible drop is in front of it. Energy Tank 2 In the room with Ridley is a Pink Blast Shield that can be destroyed with 10 Missiles. Behind the door is a room with fake lava that Samus can walk on, although she must be careful not to fall into the real lava in the same room. At the end of the room is an Energy Tank. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 Directly left from the elevator, Samus will come across two identical halls. In the second one, she must shoot out the ceiling and continue left through Imago's hideout to find the Tank. Missile Tank 2 From the top-right of the shaft before Ridley, the Missile Tank is beside a long drop down. This can be one of the more frustrating items in the game to get depending on whether the jump can be made. Attaining the Tank in its room is not difficult at all. Missile Tank 3 In the Zebbo Nest. Notably, this is the lowest-located item in the entire game. Metroid: Zero Mission Major Items Unknown Item 3/Gravity Suit The item is located in the hands of a Chozo Statue to the left of the room where Ridley is supposed to be. After obtaining the item, Samus will be ambushed by Ridley in his arena. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 In the exact same place as the original ''Metroid. Energy Tank 2 Behind the Unknown Item's Chozo Statue. After obtaining both items, Samus will be ambushed by Ridley. Energy Tank 3 Following Ridley's defeat, and even before, if Samus moves to the right before heading left to fight Ridley, Samus will come to a green corridor inhabited by Holtz. At the start of the hallway Samus must Bomb or shoot through the floor to find a hidden passageway. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 Below the Save Station on the leftmost shaft of the Lair, on a pedestal in plain sight. Missile Tanks 2 and 3 At the bottom of the aforementioned shaft, Samus must proceed through the Zebbo Nest and build up a run through the walkway in the ceiling, then run across the floor of the shaft. Below, she must run through the door and Shinespark up the far-left wall. Finally, she must quickly enter a Morph Ball tunnel area for the first Tank. After this, Samus must shoot upward in the tunnel and escape it, then destroy a Missile Block above her and several more blocks. Missile Tank 4 Through the Zebbo Nest past the Map Station. Missile Tank 5 In the shaft at the far end of the aforementioned corridor, Samus must proceed through the second highest door on the left, and drop through the hole in the ground before the exit door. She must roll through a tunnel into a fake lava pit, then shoot the bottom of the pit's wall. Missile Tank 6 Left of the previous Tank's hallway, Samus will come to a room where the Tank is on a pedestal guarded by Multiviolas. Missile Tank 7 Even further left, atop a midair pedestal. Attaining it can be difficult; the best strategy is to freeze the Violas on the pedestal and use them as a platform. Missile Tank 8 Through the left door in the previous chamber, Samus will proceed through a corridor and then jump into a narrow tunnel above the door. This leads to the Missile Tank, in midair. Missile Tanks 9 and 10 The previous chamber has a door on the left. Through here Samus will come to a room with tunnels and blocks. The first Tank is easy to obtain, she can simply, roll through the tunnel before her upon entry and then break through the blocks on the left. The second Tank is harder. First, Samus must destroy the blocks to the left of the previous Tank and then wait until a single block appears (grabbing a ledge prevents the rest from regenerating). She must then shoot the right wall below, and quickly enter the opened area. Missile Tank 11 In the room to the left of the top of the rightmost shaft in the Lair, Samus must lead a spawned Zebbo as high as possible, and then freeze it to reach a ledge. Missile Tank 12 Starting from the Zebbo Nest, a series of difficult Shinesparks must be performed until Samus reaches the rightmost shaft. She must jump up to the second midair platform from the bottom of the shaft, and then Shinespark forward. In the following corridor, she must Shinespark upward at the very end and then lay a Bomb to expose a pillar, which Samus must scale to get the Tank behind it. Missile Tank 13 Immediately after falling back to the corridor below, Samus must build up a run and exit, Shinesparking through the immediate ceiling outside. This leads to a door, and she must build up another run, then Spin Jump through a cluster of Boost Blocks to find this Tank at the end of a hallway. Super Missile Tanks Super Missile Tank 1 Located in Imago's hideout. As the Imago is dying, it will smash into its nest, exposing this Tank. Without Sequence Breaking, this will be the first Super Missile Tank acquired. Super Missile Tank 2 Immediately after Missile Tank 6 is acquired, Samus must jump on the left ceiling hanging structure and lay a Bomb. This will lead her to a tunnel obstructed by a Super Missile Block; through the tunnel is a cluster of Bomb Blocks. Super Missile Tank 3 Upon entering the room where Samus obtains Missile Tank 8, immediately in sight. ''Super Metroid'' Major Items Screw Attack Following the defeat of the Golden Torizo, immediately in the room afterward. Can be acquired without fighting the Golden Torizo by using a Green Gate Glitch to access the room from the back way. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 After the Lava Lake, Samus will reach the area leading up to Ridley. Continuing right brings her to a darkened chamber with terrain shaped like a creature's head. Proceeding into its "maw" will eventually bring her to the Tank, sitting under the "creature's" "arm". Energy Tank 2 After Samus kills Ridley, she is free to enter the door he was guarding in his chamber, and find the Tank underneath the door. The room also contains the baby's broken capsule. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 Just above the Golden Torizo's chamber, suspended on a ledge beside Pit Blocks. Samus must take great care not to fall when going for this Tank. This pickup is inaccessible unless Samus has the Space Jump because, for unknown reasons, the Chozo Statue in the room to the left will not activate untill she has it. Missile Tank 2 Going forward from the Golden Torizo, Samus will reach the top of a shaft inhabited by Namihe and Yellow Space Pirates. Shooting out the roof will allow Samus to proceed higher, and give her access to a shaft. This Tank is in an opening in the left wall. Though likely coincidental, it is worth noting that the shape of the Tank's room resembles the head of Mickey Mouse. Missile Tank 3 In the darkened room with the monster-shaped mountain, Samus must ascend the shaft (taking care to avoid falling and rolling Boulders) and then walk through the wall on the left. This Tank is above in the next room, in plain sight. Missile Tank 4 Following the last Missile, Samus must take the door on the left side of the room and move through a shaft with rising and falling lava. A Power Bomb will reveal an opening in a platform that brings Samus to a chamber in the wall; the Tank is inside. Super Missile Tank Defeating the Golden Torizo and obtaining the Screw Attack will enable Samus to obtain this Tank. It is found in Golden Torizo's chamber near where the Torizo dropped from the ceiling, obstructed by Bomb Blocks. This pickup can be acquired during the fight with the Golden Torizo. Power Bomb Tanks Power Bomb Tank 1 Coming to a corridor inhabited by Dessgeegas, Samus must lay a Power Bomb to open up a passage further into Ridley's Lair and also reveal a hidden tunnel in the left wall, behind which is the Tank. Power Bomb Tank 2 Where the 14th Missile Tank was located, Samus must bomb through the wall behind it and proceed through the exposed passage. After navigating a Pit Block tunnel, she will find the door to this Tank. Category:Lists of items by area Category:Ridley's Lair